1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display panel, and more particularly, to a flat display panel having a strength enhancing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flat display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel, substantially consists of two transparent glass substrates, control devices formed on one of the substrates, filters formed on another substrate, and liquid crystals filling gaps between the two substrates. During the process of manufacturing the flat display panel, a thinning process is performed on the flat display panel after the two glass substrates are assembled, so the thickness of the flat display panel can be reduced to a predetermined value. Generally speaking, the surfaces of the glass substrates are etched in whole by an etching process for thinning the entire glass substrates. However, the etching process frequently leads to undesired dimples on the surfaces of the glass substrates, and both numbers and sizes of the dimples increase with the etching depth. In addition, defects such as scratches or cracks are unavoidably formed on surfaces of the glass substrates during procedures of the manufacturing process.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram illustrating defects of the conventional flat display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, after the conventional flat display panel 10 is fabricated, defects such as dimples 12, scratches 14 and cracks 16 occur during the thinning process, cutting process, transmission, and so on. The entire structural strength of the flat display panel 10 is reduced due to the defects, so the formed flat display panel 10 often fails in the subsequently bending test, squeeze test, or pull test. As a result, the yield of the flat display panels is undesirably affected.